Rachel Berry and the terrible,horrible, no good, very bad day
by LockedSoulsAM
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Until I find my muse


**Rachel Berry and the terrible, horrible no good, very bad day**

The first day of first grade is nerve-wracking for every kid in the world. It's overwhelming and tiring and not to mention new. My first day of first grade was the very first of many terrible, horrible, no good very bad days.

First grade is the beginning of your entire school career. Everything you do for the next 12 years will count against you, starting now. Every report card has to be filled with perfect marks and reports from your teacher.

The first grade is a whole new ball game compared to kindergarten. No more half days, no more line leaders, and no more naps! As a high school senior the list of things I would do for a nap is endless (sigh).

Anyways back to the story. Grade school was supposed to be fun. Let me tell you it wasn't.

At age 6, all I wanted to do at 7:30 a.m. was sleep and play,_Mario Party 3,_ on my Nintendo 64. But no, I had to attend this prison, I mean school, known as elementary. Upon arriving to school my nose was bombarded with the scent of cookies and dirt as I drifted through the giant hallways. I wasn't complaining, I just wanted to find my lass in time before i got trampled by the giant 5th graders.

After being pushed and pulled every which way, I finally made it to my class. "You're late on the first day?" My teacher muttered in annoyance. Hey Lady!I don't know if you've noticed but its first grade and the school is filled with 400 other kids doing the same thing I am. Not like I don't know how to count or anything already anyway. After this internal monologue I looked around the classroom at unfamiliar faces. There were no good seats left, at least not any good ones.

My teacher ushered me down the aisle non too gently and plopped me down in a random empty seat. Great! The boy sitting next to me smelled like week old chili and jam. Not a very good combination, might I add.

After my teacher started her boring first day of school speech we were assigned partners to get familiar with each other. Of course no one wanted to be partners with the girl that had no front teeth. I chose what I wanted for christmas right then and there.

During lunch I sat alone as I ate my chicken nuggets and corn. Being an introverted and outspoken kid back then I didn't stand a chance. I was already an outcast and it wasn't even a month.

As the day went by I realized I could get used to first grade, even if I hadn't made any friends yet.

As the story goes on it gets even more embarrassing. We get 2 bathroom breaks during the day, one boy and one girl. My partner Ray wasn't too happy with me being his bathroom partner but whatever.

"Do you know where the girl's bathroom is?" Ray asked me.

"No." I responded quietly.

"Follow me." He gestured with his hand.

Following Ray to the bathroom, he failed to mention that the girls bathroom was next door. He walked straight into the boy's bathroom and I followed. It was only when he walked over to one of these white things that you stand at, that I knew this place was not for me.

Just as I was about to leave, two 5th grade boys cornered me to laugh and point out that I was a girl in the boys bathroom. Their laughter became too much for me as I ran out of the bathroom in tears. Having blurry vision caused me to slip on a piece of paper and rip my brand new khaki pants.

The two boys, who followed me into the hallway, laughed even harder as now they could see my bubblegum pink _Power Puff_ girls underwear. I'm pretty sure this fueled the fire and in my haste to hide I ran into a wall. Nice Going!

I locked myself in the bathroom until my teacher called my dad to come and get me. This was the one time he was allowed in the girls bathroom. As he clutched me to his chest and covered my exposed bottom, I cried into his neck about how I didn't like grade school at all.

This comments still holds true almost 12 years later.

As my dad carried me home I swear I felt a draft as I thought about my terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day.


End file.
